


Dark Thoughts part two

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Thoughts the company's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Thoughts part two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadShadow89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadShadow89/gifts).



Dark Thoughts Part Two 

Thorin was angry, why do they have to take the useless hobbit. He says it out loud to Gandalf and the other dwarrows every opportunity he can. Now he had to insure the weakest member of his company survives. He didn't want this responsibility, he had enough to think about. He was stunned the first moment he saw the soft hobbit, his stomach churned. This creature was weak, had no experience, didn't even know how to make a fire. He glared at the hobbit she was useless, she was a liability. Everywhere he looked he saw the hobbit couldn't she just get out of the way. Must the company do everything. 

===

“You almost got us killed! The first sign of danger you come to me. Not get yourself captured. Useless hobbit!” he yelled at her. He felt great pain thinking the hobbit could have died. He didn't like that feeling, the hobbit was constantly on his mind. What was she doing to him, he grew frustrated, taking it out on the hobbit constantly. She was looking at the elves with awe, that angered him further. They were elves, there was nothing special about them. Maybe she will stay here with her precious elves. He snapped at her, he grew satisfied everything's she lowered her head down. That will teach her, she should know her place.

===

They were going to cross the Misty Mountains soon. He told the hobbit to get wood, that's the least she could do. He was surprised she had not stayed in Rivendell. He looked at the hobbit, she only carried a few sticks of wood, he signed, had he do everything himself. He got up, taking everything in his hand. He pushed the hobbit to sit on the log. Bofur started to make the fire. He left saying ‘useless hobbit, can't even get wood. Can't do anything!’ 

Bofur looked at Bilbo the poor lass, looked like she wanted to cry, he patted her head, leaving her alone. He needed to go get more firewood before Thorin took more of his anger at Bilbo. Seems the lass couldn't do anything, she was small weak hobbit. But Bofur understood, she wasn't made to travel. He tried helping Bilbo as much as he could. Bilbo wasn't used to sleeping out side, camping, hunting or salvaging. Bilbo didn't talk much anymore, she just looked dejected. 

===

Thorin looks at the hobbit, be felt an ache in his chest. Bilbo was going to fail to her death, she would die. He hated how much pain the hobbits death could make him feel. He picked her up, telling her she didn't belong with them, she should have never left her home. He wanted to shake the hobbit, she needed to watch where she stepped. He went into the cave, he thanked Mahal his sister sons were alive.

Running from the goblins was horrible, now he had to go back and get the stupid hobbit. He hoped she wasn't dead, he lashed out saying she was gone back home. That was better to think, she went home, she's not dead in the caves. Out of nowhere she showed up, he was never been so glad to sees her. She looked unharmed, a few missing buttons. He wanted to hold her in his arms, he shakes that feeling off.

===

He could have lost her, he yelled to her. Didn't she understand, he needed her alive. He can't live in a world where Bilbo Baggins did not exist. He did the only thing he would do, he held her in his arms. She was so small and frail. She shivered, he felt a dark spark run thru his body. He wanted to run his hands all over his hobbit, that was what she was, his. She must have been so tired, she passed out in his arms. He watched her as she slept, she was beyond anything he could imagine. She finally woke up, he was laying beside her. They had to keep moving, they were still in danger. He never let go of her as they walked, he wanted to make sure she was safe. She still looked sad, he wanted to kiss the sadness away. She belonged to him, she was his. She will be his Queen, he whispered to her each time he held her in his arms.

When they finally reached shelter, he took her to his room. He looked at her, he wanted her very much. She did not protest as he removed her clothes, she was beautiful. How had he not noticed before, she was everything he has been missing. She shivers in his arms as he touches her body, kissing everything he can see. She cries out as he comes inside her, she is his. She is his wife, the mother of his future children. Every chance he has he joins with her. She is so small, so delicate, he can never have enough.

===

Everyone cheers, Thorin has taken a Queen. Bilbo just smiled with them eating as they celebrate. ‘The hobbit sure can eat’ one dwarf says, another says ‘they're big and round, hobbits.’ They don't notice as she stop eating, she has a strained smile. The days pass on, the hobbit hasn't dined with them, she looks thinner. Well they all are thinner, traveling in this journey. They continued throwing food at each other, making merry. Soon they will leave the safely of the skin changer.

Thorin forces her to eat, she is stubborn. She doesn't want too, in his frustration he tells her she will be a burden if she doesn't eat. She had grown too thin, they can't carry her all the way to Erebor. She accepts the food, with a sad look. Thorin is glad she is eating but she still looks unhappy. He didn't know what to do.

===

Milkwood was horrible, the elves, spiders and orcs. Can't they just have a moment of rest, must this always be a test of ‘live for another day’ by running for their lives. He was tired, his wife was so thin. He needed to feed her, lake town was close. She was hot with fever, shivering in his arms. Dwalin had not seen Bilbo as he pushed her into the river. She had not come out, he was so worried when she wasn't breathing. He almost killed his brother in arms. Oin had saved her, she was turning blue. They needed to get to lake town.

They are all worried, Bilbo was very sick. The lack of food with her fever and cold hasn't helped her recover. Thorin has stayed with her, keeping her company. He had almost lost her, his love. She shivered in his arms, she was pushing him away. She needed his warmth, she was shivering. He tightened his hold, she stopped and stilled. He brought her close, he wanted her. She felt so good in his arms. He ran his fingers thru her hair, he needed to braid her hair, claiming her as his One. His wife and Queen, she was so frail. 

====

How could she betray him, he had made her Queen. He wanted to chock the life out of her, she belonged to him. She was his treasure. 

=====

What had he done, he had almost killed her. He knew she was with child. He had seen the signed but did not believe. She had saved his life again. She kneeled before him, expecting her punishment. He didn't deserve her. But he couldn't let her go. She was his Queen, she carried his heir. 

=====

How had he not noticed, he could see she was depressed but this was much more than he ever imagined. This was his fault, he had taken her from her home. He had promised Belladonna, he would take care of her daughter. He had failed. He had to tell Thorin, this was his fault as well.

“Thorin she is… every time you spoke ill to her, she took it as fact. It does not matter what we tell her. She will not believe us. She still think she is nothing. I never saw it before. The Shire shunned her. When the company treated her as if she was nothing, her depression and self loathing grew. I believe she came to this trip to die. That was her plan. Death. She will bare you your heir. She is your wife but to her she isn't. She isn't well enough to let others near her. Just the company but they must be kind and watch what they say.” said Gandalf.

====

The company were in shock, they had treated their hobbit, their Queen with such disregard. She looked at them with sadness, flinching from their touch. They had done this to her. 

He could not forgive himself, he had taken from her. Forced himself on her, told her lies. How could he, he didn't deserve her. She was so frail, so sad. He grieved each time she asked when was he going to end her life. If he could just spare her son. He was just a child. Everything he told her, she never believed. He would never hurt her again. He left her alone, only visited when he had the strength. He didn't take his son from her often, when he did. She would be surprised he was still alive. That hurt most of all. She thought him capable of killing his child, his son.


End file.
